


Opposing Sides

by fairyeyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: With the signing of the Sokovia Accords, the lines were clearly drawn; Captain America on one side and Tony Stark on the other.  Through the fighting and through resolution, Clint Barton was forced to reveal to the government the location of his farm, and more importantly, his family.





	Opposing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Ko-Fi fic so I really hope my friend enjoys it! And I hope you enjoy it too~! This is the first time I've written a MCU fic and it's also been a while since I've seen the movies so please forgive some possible OOC behavior but they specifically wanted these two! Thank you and have a good day!

**Opposing Sides**

With the signing of the Sokovia Accords, the lines were clearly drawn; Captain America on one side and Tony Stark on the other.  Through the fighting and through resolution, Clint Barton was forced to reveal to the government the location of his farm, and more importantly, his family.

As a result, he was placed under house arrest. He was forced to let a government official, once in a while, come in and look around the privacy of his life he fought so hard for. He didn’t understand why they would have to check on him. Beyond it being intrusive, Clint was retired. He couldn’t and wouldn’t go anywhere else. The fight in Sokovia, when it existed, when Ultron threatened everyone, only reinforced what Clint needed to protect. It didn’t take long for the archer to become wary and bitter about that. What made it worse for Clint was that the kids and Laura needed help around the farm and he couldn’t exactly leave his house without the heavy anklet making a ruckus and creating unnecessary annoyances for the family.

Eventually, the government ‘allowed’ him to wander around his own property that he and Laura built with their hands but it didn’t make Clint feel any better about it. They still had to check up on him. They would often complain about having to look for him.

“Farm,” Clint reminded them. “I live on a farm and I need to do things on it in order to make a living for me and my family.”

The fact he had to do it multiple times added even more annoyance. Some days, he didn’t even remind them and just let them complain. There was no point in even reminding them if they were just going to complain anyway.

On this day, however, he was surprised to see a familiar metal suit. The familiar sounds emitted from it… the cause of his troubles in the first place. The Avengers and what they did for New York was fine but the betrayal during the Civil War between them did more damage to the friendships and bonds than anything. Then again, Clint wasn’t sure what to expect – he was an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. He was an assassin. Betrayals should’ve been natural at this point in his life. The only constant in his life were Laura and the kids.

Once the suit settled and the mask revealed Tony Stark’s face, Clint resumed chopping wood. He could already feel the anger rise up in him – the Civil War anger sparking up all over again.

“So, why is it every time I come up here, you’re always chopping wood?” Tony asked as he pointed to the other man’s chopping.

Clint didn’t respond. He didn’t even acknowledge him.

“Oh, I see. You’re still mad at me.” Tony nodded his head and the suit automatically dissembled itself into a million little pieces. It fell to the ground and that was what finally got Clint’s attention away from his chore.

“Hey, pick that up. There’s no littering here. This isn’t New York or your fancy building.” He continued to chop wood. Tony gave him an offended look.

“Oh, excuse me,” Tony said as he brought up his watch and pressed something on it. The bits and pieces of his Iron Man suit seemingly bundled up into a nice little box on the ground. It technically wasn’t trash but at least it wasn’t all over the ground as it was before. He turned his attention back to Clint.

“Are you still mad about the whole… confinement thing?”

Still, Clint gave no answer, just another piece of wood that fell on the ground.

Finally, it seemed that Clint had enough. “Look, what are you doing here? Do you think by being here I’m going to welcome you back with open arms? If you wanted to see how I’m doing,” he stopped for a moment to pat his chest with his free hand, “I’m doing great! They at least let me help my family out with the farm!”

“Can… can we at least do this without the ax in your hand? I don’t want you to get into any more trouble.” He pointed to the aforementioned ax in the other’s hand and took a few nervous steps back. He had intentionally come in peace, after all.

Clint shook his head and Tony only got a bit more nervous – he even took off his iron suit for him; but the man hastily threw down the ax onto the ground. Clint even showed his hands and back to reassure Tony that he didn’t even have the arrows that the government already took away from him.

Perhaps it was the humidity but Clint felt a bit more on edge. He felt the sweat of his labor fall all over his body. He didn’t realize how hot he was getting – both emotionally and physically.

“There. The ax is gone. To what do I owe this pleasure to? What brings you all the way out here in the sticks that’s more important than some business deal going on?”

Tony feigned hurt but grew serious quickly. “Can’t a friend stop by?”

“I don’t know, can they? Is that okay with the government too?”

Tony certainly felt the clear hostile attitude towards him and he tried to make the moment a bit lighter.

“I just wanted to see how you are. To see you and Lily –“

“Laura,” Clint corrected. Tony continued.

“Laura, and the kids! Maybe we can all go out sometime and have some lunch at some mom and pop shop and talk things over.”

Clint glared at him as he picked up some of the wood he chopped prior. He couldn’t resist glaring at the rich man. “And talk about what? How you nearly exposed them to government inspection and unwanted danger and attention? And you know I can’t leave my property,” Clint pointed to the anklet that was still attached to his ankle.

Tony seemed to finally remember something and made a strange wrinkled face. “Oh, yeah, I remember that. I remember I signed off on that and asked them myself.”

“Thanks, Tony! You’re the best! Is that what you want me to hear? Look, just leave me alone. I want to remain here with my family at the very least. And wasn’t one of the constituents of me being here was that **no one** were to disturb my family or I?”

Tony did not miss the subtle hint in Clint’s voice but talked anyway. “Well… if you were with someone with government clearance, it’s possible that you could actually leave your property for a little bit to get a bite to eat at least. That much I can do.”

Clint stopped where he was to stare at Tony. Clint really couldn’t deny that he was actually grateful that Tony revealed who it was that signed him off. It annoyed him greatly but it was tempting. He did want to go out with Laura once in a while but at the same time, he should at least listen to Tony. Maybe… maybe he could help out again.

“Just talk to me here, Tony.” Clint said as he placed the wood down once again. He gave Tony an attentive look and listened.

Tony was surprised at this turn of events. He made a mental note to at least give Clint a free pass once every two weeks or so at least to be with his wife. He at least understood that.

“I wanted to apologize, first of all, for that,” he pointed to the anklet. “I truly did not want to confine you and the others there. As you know, the situation was rather… complicated.”

Clint was silent, so Tony continued.

“I fought hard to let them keep you at home at least. I fought hard to help you and your family on this farm; which, great work by the way. Did you know that there’s not a lot of mom and pop farms like this? It’s incredible that you and Loraine—“

“Laura,” Clint corrected again. At this point, he crossed his arms and just waited for Tony to finish his spiel.

“Right,” Tony cleared his throat again and resumed talking. “The point I’m trying to make is that… and this is very weird for me to say but…I’m sorry. I truly didn’t want things to end up this way. All I wanted was to ensure protection here. I wanted to make sure we knew which heroes are which and who they were. I guess I didn’t realize why certain heroes didn’t want their identities exposed when I’ve done so.”

Clint remained unmoved. He didn’t say anything for a long time until he released a big sigh.

“Alright, I’ll get Laura and the kids. Just help me with this wood.” He motioned the rich guy over to the piles of wood near him and picked up his own portion.

Tony was taken slightly aback by the sudden shift but he felt good about it. The whole purpose was to apologize for his misconduct. He hadn’t had the will to contact Steve again but that moment between him and Clint… perhaps things could be improved.

The Iron Man went over and picked up the second portion and struggled with it but he did feel lighter in his heart.


End file.
